Nightmare
by fishae
Summary: [BTS Fanfiction] Mimpi buruk bagi Jeon Jungkook adalah Kim Taehyung yang merajuk. KookV seme!kook uke!v
**Tittle : Nightmare**

 **Author : Fishae**

 **Fandom : BTS – Bangtan Sonyeondan –** **Bulletproof Boy Scout**

 **Pairing : KookV** **–** **Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung**

 **Note : WARNING ! KookV with Seme!Kook Uke!V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung yang sedang merajuk itu benar-benar mimpi buruk.

 **Dia akan mengacuhkan semua sms dan telpon darimu.**

"Ais, kenapa dari tadi dia tidak bisa dihubungi." Jungkook berguling-guling random di tempat tidurnya. Sesekali juga dia berjalan-jalan tidak karuan di dalam kamarnya.

"Sial, apa dia sudah tidur? Tapi mustahil, ini baru jam delapan malam." Dan sesekali juga dia akan berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Iya benar, seperti orang tidak waras.

"Dia tidak merajukkan?" Jungkook mengernyitkan dahi.

Dengan cepat, dia mengetikan –entah pesan yang keberapa- di ponselnya.

5menit

10mnit

15menit

30men–

"Mati aku. Dia benar-benar merajuk."

Jeon Jungkook, sepertinya kau harus benar-benar bersiap dengan mimpi burukmu setelah ini ...

 **Dia akan selalu menghindar.**

Jungkook berdiri gelisah didepan ruang kelas yang bertuliskan 2-2 diatasnya. Matanya sedari tadi terus mengedar tak tentu demi menemukan kekasih manisnya yang sedari pagi tidak terlihat. Yang benar saja, ini sudah jam istirahat dan kekasih menggemaskannya itu tidak memunculkan batang hidungnya sama sekali, setelah semalam tidak membalas telpon dan smsnya tentu saja.

"Loh, Jungkook, kenapa ada disini?" Jungkook menghela napas lega.

"Jimin-hyung apa kau melihat taetae?" Dengan nada gelisah dia bertanya dengan jimin yang notabenenya adalah sahabat Taehyung dan teman sekelasnya.

"Taehyung? Tentu aku melihatnya, tadi dia keluar kelas duluan setelah bel istirahat. Kenapa?" Jimin memandang Jungkook dengan heran. Jungkook akan segera menjawab jika saja Jimin tidak memotong semua ucapannya.

"Biar kutebak, dia pasti merajuk?"

Mendengar jawaban Jimin, Jungkook langsung menghela napas berat. Dia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sambil mengentakan kaki.

"Aku tidak yakin hyung, tapi melihat tingkah lakunya dari pagi sampai siang ini kurasa dia benar-benar merajuk. Dia terus menghindariku hyung, dia bahkan tadi berangkat sekolah duluan."

Dengan memasang wajah prihatin, Jimin menepuk bahu Jungkook beberapa kali.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu Jungkook." Jimin tersenyum bangga setelah mengatakan hal itu. Dengan bangga juga dia menepuk-nepuk dadanya keras.

"Sungguh? Kau benar-benar akan membantuku hyung?" Jungkook sudah akan tersenyum senang **–**

"Tentu saja dalam mimpimu." Dan setelah itu Jimin berlalu pergi.

"Sialan."

 **Dia akan sangat sulit ditemui.**

Jungkook menendang-nendang kakinya kosong. Sial, sepertinya hari ini dia harus melewatkan istirahat makan siangnya demi mencari Taehyung.

"Anu permisi, Kim ssaem, apa kau melihat Kim Taehyung?" Jungkook bertanya pelan dan sopan kepada salah satu guru muda yang lumayan dekat dengan Taehyung. Kebetulan sekali tadi dia sedang lewat dihadapan Jungkoong.

"Taehyung? Aku melihatnya. Dia tadi membantuku membawa beberapa buku ke perpustakaan. Tapi sampai sekarang sepertinya dia belum kembali. Mungkin dia sedang membaca diperpustakaan."

"Ah, terimakasih kalau begitu atas informasinya Kim ssaem. Saya keperpustakaan dulu." Setelah membungkuk hormat. Jungkook langsung berlari seperti orang kesetanan menuju perpustakaan.

Dengan napas yang terengah-engah, Jungkook memasuki perpustakaan dengan tenang. Dia berjalan pelan memasuki perpustakaan sambil matanya mengedar keberbagai arah, berharap sang kekasih tersayangnya itu menampakan wajah dihadapannya.

Setelah beberapa menit mengelilingi perpustakaan, maksudnya benar-benar mengelilingi. Jungkook tidak juga menemukan namja manis itu. Dengan helaan napas berat, Jungkook memijat batang hidungnya perlahan. Berharap rasa pening dan lelah pergi dari kepalanya.

"Ah, Namjoon-hyung." Jungkook memanggil seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan tepat dihadapannya.

"Oh, ada apa Jungkook?" Yang dipanggil langsung menghentikan langkahnya sambil menguap dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Namjoon-hyung apa kau melihat taetae?"

"Oh Taehyung, dia tadi bilang katanya dia mau kekelasnya Hoseok. Dia bilang dia mau meminjam novel Hoseok yang kemarin aku baca."

"Ah oke, terimakasih hyung."

Setelah keluar perpustakaan dengan tenang, Jungkook kembali berlari, kali ini dia benar-benar berlari dengan sangat cepat dan gaduh. Benar-benar berlari sekuat tenaga, dia merasa seperti sedang mengikuti lomba lari maraton.

Gila, Jungkook benar-benar kesulitan bernapas kali ini. Setelah sampai didepan kelas Hoseok, dia langsung terduduk lelah, punggungnya ia senderkan didinding sambil mengatur napasnya dan menyeka keringat yang mengucur deras. Sekali lagi gila, Jungkook merasa ini lebih buruk dari mimpi buruk.

"Jungkook apa sekarang kau mau menjadi pengemis?" Nada heran dan juga sindiran terdengar dari atas kepalanya. Jungkook mendongak dan langsung mnghela napas lega ketika menyadari bahwa dia tidak perlu susah-sudah bangun untuk masuk kekelas dan menemui Hoseok.

"Hoseok-hyung, apa kau melihat Tahyung? Dia kesini kan tadi?" Jungkook mendongak sambil tangannya tidak berhenti untuk mengipasi wajahnya yang sekarang sudah basah seperti habis terkena air hujan.

"Taehyung? Iya dia tadi kesini. Tapi dia langsung pergi setelah meminjam novelku."

"Akh sial, aku benar-benar bisa gila." Jungkook langsung berdiri dan –kembali- berlari seperti orang kesetanan yang sedang mengikuti lomba lari maraton.

"Ya! Ya! Tunggu dulu Jungkook, sebenarnya ada apa?" Teriakan Hoseok menggema diseluruh lorong. Tidak lama setelah Jungkook berlari, dia kembali memutar tubuhnya dan berlari cepat ke arah Hoseok.

"Hyung, maaf, tapi Taehyung kemana setelah meminjam novelmu?"

"Idiot. Makanya jangan langsung berlari seperti orang kesetanan begitu. Dengarkan dulu omonganku sampai selesai." Hoseok mendengus pelan.

"Hehe." Jungkook hanya bisa nyengir kuda sekarang.

"Dia bilang dia mau keatap. Katanya dia ingin membaca sambil menghayati novel itu."

"Oke, terimakasih hyung."

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Jungkook langsung berlari meninggalkan Hoseok yang kebingungan.

 **Dia akan mengacuhkan SEMUA pertanyaan dan kata-katamu.**

Jungkook mengatur napasnya perlahan, membenarkan letak kemeja, dasi, rompi sekolahnya, menyeka keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dan membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang berantakan akibat berlari selama dua puluh menit seper orang kesetanan. Dia mengipas-ngipas wajah dan badannya sebentar sebelum benar-benar menemui sang mimpi buruk **–**

Eh maksudnya sang kekasih tersayangnya yang sedang merajuk.

Menghela napas dan menyiapkan kata-kata apa saja yang akan dia ucapkan setelah bertemu sang kekasih tersayang.

Setelah dirasa semuanya cukup, Jungkook menaiki tangga yang akan membawanya keatas atap sekolah. Angin sejuk langsung menyambutnya sesaat setelah dia membuka pintu. Setelah membuka pintu, dirinya langsung berhadapan dengan punggu kecil dan rambut acak-acakan sang kekasih. Rambut coklatnya beterbangan indah terkena angin, dan sepertinya dia tidak menyadari ada orang lain di atas atap ini. Karna sedari tadi matanya masih terus berkeliaran menyusuri setiap kata-kata yang ada pada novel di kedua tangannya.

Jungkook dengan perlahan duduk disebelah Taehyung, dia tidak mengeluarkan sedikit suarapun saat berjalan. Dia bisa melihat Taehyung yang sedikit terkejut, tetapi matanya tetap fokus membaca.

"Taetae, novel apa yang sedang kau baca?" Setelah mendudukan dirinya, Jungkook bertanya dan menatap tepat kearah kedua bola mata Taehyung, berharap pertanyaan basa-basinya ini akan dijawab hangat oleh Taehyung seperti biasa.

Tidak ada jawaban, yang ditanya hanya melirikan matanya sedikit lalu kembali kepada novel ditangannya.

"Taetae itu novel Hoseok-hyung kan? Apa ceritanya seru?" Kembali Jungkook bertanya. Kali ini suaranya lebih terdengar hangat dari sebelumnya.

Masih tidak ada jawaban, kini bahkan Taehyung sama sekali tidak melirik sedikitpun kearah Jungkook.

Kali ini Jungkook menghela napas berat.

"Tae aku tidak tahu apa yang membutmu marah, aku tidak tahu kesalanku, dan aku tidak tau tindakan apa yang sudah aku lakukan sehingga membuatmu marah. Satu jam istirahat kita lima menit lagi akan berakhir. Kau harus cepat kembali kekelasmu. Sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan tetap menunggumu seperti biasa."

Setelah mengatakan itu Jungkook mengelus kepala Taehyung sayang. Membenarkan letak rambutnya yang sudah berakntakan terkena terpaan angin. Membuat kekasihnya itu semakin indah dan menawan.

Sebelum benar-benar beranjak, Jungkook mengecup dalam dan sayang sebelah kanan pipi Taehyung. Kecupannya lama dan benar-benar hangat. Berharap sebuah kecupan hangat itu bisa menghantarkan kehangatan kehati Taehyung yang sepertinya sekarang sedang terisi oleh kekesalan.

"Sayang, aku benar-benar minta maaf, maafkan aku." Setelah mengatakan itu, Jungkook kembali memberikan kecupan kecil yang singkat dipipi Taehyung, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang sekarang duduk terdiam. Melupakan novel yg tadi ia baca.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Semua siswa dan siswi berbondong-bondong keluar kelas untuk kembali kerumah dan mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

Jungkook berjalan pelan kearah parkiran mobilnya. Lalu setelah sampai, dia berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya disisi samping kanan mobil. Seperti yang dia katakan diatap tadi, bahwa dia akan menunggu kekasihnya untuk kembali pulang seperti biasa. Dia memainkan ponselnya untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa bosan.

Jungkook melihat jam tangannya, sekarang sudah pukul 17.00 yang artinya dia sudah menunggu diparkiran ini selama satu jam. Dan kekasihnya itu sama sekali belum memperlihatkan tubuhnya sedikitpun.

"Apa dia sudah pulang?" Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya dan kembali menyibukan dirinya dengan handphone di tangannya. Dia akan menunggu disini sampai kekasihnya itu datang dan mau pulang bersamanya. Dia tidak akan menelpon ataupun mengirimkan Taehyung sms. Dia tau Taehyung pasti akan datang.

Jungkook bahkan sekarang melupakan kakinya yang pegal dan erutnya yang konser minta diisi. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang hanya Taehyung, Taehyung, dan Taehyung.

Merasa tubuhnya agak sedikit pegal, Jungkook lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap mobil dan akan melakukan sedikit peregangan. Dia sudah akan melakukan peregangan itu jika saja tidak ada tangan yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Dia merasakan sebuah kepala bersender dipunggungnya. Dan sesekali kepala itu menggesek-gesek kepunggung Jungkook.

"Kenapa masih disini? Kenapa kau tidak pulang duluan?" Mendengar suara lembut dari kekasihnya itu Jungkook tersenyum dan mengusap-usap pelan tangan yang ada dipinggangnya.

"Aku menunggumu sayang." Jungkook tersenyum ketika merasakan punggungnya diciumi kecil oleh kekasihnya.

"Aku kesal, kenapa banyak orang yang memasangkan mu dengan wanita dikelasmu yang bernama Yejin itu. Bukankah mereka tahu kalau aku ini kekasihmu? Kita bahkan sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sebelum kau masuk ke SMA ini. Lalu kenapa juga kau tidak menolak saat mereka memasangkan mu dengannya? Apa kau menyukainya? Kau senang dipasang-pasangkan dengannya? Kau sama sekali tidak menolak saat mereka memasangkanmu dengannya saat lomba menyanyi kemarin, kau tidak menolak saat mereka menyuruhmu duduk sebangku dengannya, kau bahkan tidak menolak saat ssaem menyuruhmu mengikuti lomba untuk jadi King and Queen sekolah ini bulan depan. Apa maksudnya ini Jungkook?! Apa kau benar-benar ingin putus denganku?"

Jungkook diam dan membiarkan kekasihnya ini mengeluarkan semua kemarahannya. Setelah mendengar pengakuan dari kekasihnya, rasa bersalah menghinggapi hatinya. Ah, jadi karna itu. Jadi karna itu kekasihnya ini marah dan merajuk.

Dengan cepat, Jungkook berbalik dan menggenggam wajah Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya. Dia mengusap pipi Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya ketika setitik air mata lolos dari mata indahnya. Sekarang Jungkook beribu-ribu kali lebih merasa bersalah dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak, apa yang kau katakan. Aku tidak akan sudi putus darimu Taehyung. Mulai besok, aku akan memindahkan tempat dudukku, aku akan menolak semua lomba yang memasangkan aku dengannya, aku akan membatalkan lomba King and Queen itu sekarang juga, aku akan pergi keruang guru, menghadap Jung songssaenim dan mengatakan bahwa aku membatalkan lombanya. Mulai hari ini, aku akan menghindari seluruh kegiatan yang memasangkan aku dengannya. Mulai detik ini juga aku akan menjauhinya."

Jungkook mengatakan itu semua dengan tegas dan cepat. Tidak ada keraguan di matanya. Yang ada hanyalah sinar ketegasan, seolah mengatakan bahwa semua itu bukanlah hal yang berat.

"Kau, kau akan melakukan itu semua? Benarkah?" Taehyung bertanya ragu.

"Tentu saja, aku akan melakukannya."

Setelah Jungkook mengatakan itu. Taehyung langsung menghamburkan diri kepelukan kekasih tampannya. Dia membenambah kepalnya dibahu Jungkook.

 **Taehyung tidak akan merajuk lebih dari 24 jam asalkan kau terus berusaha, dan tidak pantang menyerah. Dia akan mengatakan dengan sendirinya semua alasan mengapa ia marah dan kesal tanpa harus kau susah-susah meminta jawaban dan bertanya. Dia akan mengatakannya secara gampang, asalkan kau menunjukan, bahwa kau tidak menyerah atas dirinya.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

AAKKHH FANFICT APA INI?! /banting laptop/

CERITANYA GAJE, GA JELAS, ANEH, GA NYAMBUNG DAN GA LAYAK UNTUK DIBACA/banting Taehyung/ /eh

Tolong tolong reviewnya readers-nim /sujud/? Maafkan kegajean author yg ga pernah ilang/?


End file.
